User talk:Sonicthehedgehog1515
Archived There its finished ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 02:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Look at my blog http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Amyroselove/I%27m_back!_%5E_%5E (Amyroselove 19:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC)) I tried! I missed up! >_< (Amyroselove 19:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC)) Oops Sorry! Im quite busy and i forgot to talk to you. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah though im so happy to see Steve alive, though in your opinion who is the better champion? Wallace or Steven? for me i think Steven..... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's for sure, i was suprised to see Steven die, that was epic, i hope the anime becomes something like the manga, because the anime is getting repetative. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok hey just asking.....can you add some info on Wally (Adventures) page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, im not forcing you to edit too much, its okay :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 23:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Arcs Oh so i see... well the FRLF Arc is good ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ' Black and White Arc' is really good! I saw black's hair!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! ^_^ I'm great! ^_^ I've been busy with my Wiki. and uploading pics to this Wiki too. and I've been reading Pokemon Adventures Black & White! it's really good! so what about you? (23:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC)) Oh Yeah! Oh I don't think you've ever seen it! here take a look! http://awesomeanimeandmanga.wikia.com/wiki/Awesome_Anime_and_Manga_Wiki (Amyroselove 00:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome you like it! ^_^ I have some people helping me ANX helps a lot! oh watch this! thumb|right|300px|I Love this opening!(Amyroselove 00:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) It's Sengoku Basara it's a Anime about Samurais! my favorite Characters are Masamune Date the guy in blue & Yukimura Sanada the guy in red! ^_^ it's a game too! I like the game a little bit better. (00:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) yeah. (Amyroselove 00:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) Drawing Mudkip Yeah sorry... I have not been in the drawing mood. well on paper. (Amyroselove 20:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC)) I hope so! oh I'm going to go on a walk to the park now! talk to you more later! ^_^ (Amyroselove 21:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC)) oh. (Amyroselove 19:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah that's NUTS! X_X My cousin had that game! (Amyroselove 19:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) he doesn't like Pokemon anymore. he may have it but I don't know. (Amyroselove 19:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) oh. (Amyroselove 20:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Great! the last days have been SO nice! ^_^ but today is not... so what about you? (Amyroselove 20:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) sounds like fun! ^_^ I have a pool! ^_^ (Amyroselove 20:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome! ^_^ (Amyroselove 21:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Busy Yeah...i'm quite busy now too... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply! Im really busy this days :P Anyways you have pokemon yellow?! I don't have that?! Though if i remember correctly its for GBA color right? Or do you use an emulator on your computer? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey how you doing? [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm great! ^_^ do you like my signature? DarkFuture from Sonic News Network made it for me! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) it's not my real name! ^_^ it's my Sonic Fan Character's name. Dark Future started calling me Lily! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) My First name is Gloria. ^_^ what's yours? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) why did you delete your message? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ you have a Awesome name. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks & your welcome! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm happy too! ^_^ I don't really have any other friends but the friends I meet on line. I do know some people but they're not really friends. I'm a little shy so I don't make many friends. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ''' 21:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC)